Selahir: The Fellowship of the Ring
by ladymoonscar
Summary: Selahir, Seer of Middle-Earth, made a blood oath long ago to protect the world from evil. Now that the Ring of Power has been found, she joins the Fellowship on their quest to destroy the Ring and the Dark Lord Sauron. But the Seer has a dark secret. A secret that could undermine everything and send the Ring back into Sauron's hands.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE-

* * *

Selahir, the last Maia and Seer of Middle-Earth, heard the call of the Lord of the Eagles from above and looked up from the arrows she was making from discarded swan feathers. In the old, forgotten tongue of her people, Selahir called back to the Eagle.

In a giant gust of wind and the myriad of flapping feathers, the Lord landed in front of her. And, none other, but Gandalf the Grey rode on his back, looking very haggard and old.

"Stormcrow," Selahir murmured in astonishment. "You are ill?"

"Merely the latest recipient of Saruman's hospitality," Gandalf said, sliding off the Eagle's back. The great bird flapped his wings and flew off, clipping Selahir lightly on the chin with the ends of his right wing.

Selahir offered Gandalf her arm and the Wizard took it gratefully. "I was warned of a treachery within our circle. But to think it would be Saruman…" She led him to a cottage that was hidden by the low-hanging branches of five elm trees.

Gandalf sat in the armchair as the Seer busied herself with pouring wine and pulling out a loaf of bread. The Grey Wizard wondered if she knew yet. Or if she had known from the beginning. "Selahir," he said slowly. "The Ring has been found."

Selahir's spine stiffened and the little color in her face drained away. "Yes."

"You knew Bilbo had it," Gandalf stated wearily.

She turned and sat down on the hearth rug in front of him. "Of course. I felt it the moment I walked into Beorn's barn." She closed her eyes and shivered. "Such a painful reminder…"

"Selahir," Gandalf said sternly. "I understand that you feel Sauron's power more than anyone, but I need you. Middle-Earth needs you. Your descendants need you! Come with me to Rivendell; sit in Council once more."

The Seer opened her unholy yellow eyes and glared at him. "Gandalf, I have lived in solitude for nearly two ages. Company does not sit well with me, nor I with company." Her gaze softened. "And if Sauron was to look into my soul, he would know everything I do. It is a risk I am unwilling to take."

"Would you forsake Middle-Earth," Gandalf snapped. "Would you have the Dark Lord blacken all that is good and green in this world?! Madam, you have a duty; a sworn vow to keep evil at bay!"

Selahir stood and her body language was imperial. "I will ponder upon the issue. The bed is in the other room. I shall sleep under the stars tonight."

* * *

The Seer was poised on the highest branch of the tallest tree in the forest. She looked East, where a red shape loomed on the horizon.

_Marion_… _My brother_…

Such a long time without seeing him. As an immortal time should have passed quickly for her, but each day was drawn out like torture. It had been nearly two thousand years since he had first fallen. Sixty years had passed since Selahir had entered Dol Guldur and driven him out. Now she would face him again and this time she felt it would be for the last time.

A star shot across the sky to the West. She followed the star with her gaze. A sign; power in the West. _The Ring? Or is it the Grey Havens? No, that does not make sense_.

A star suddenly burned brightly over the West, capturing the Seer's gaze. A vision crossed her mind, sharp and painful.

_**Battling armies… Isildur's face… The crown of Numenor… Shattered Narsil on a pedestal, gleaming unused in the starlight… A dark shadow… A bent, old man in white… More armies, more bloodshed… A black gate… A dark tower, rising up and up and up and up**_…

"No."

_**A great eye, lidless and wreathed in flame… He couldn't see her, not yet… A mountain spouting fire and poisonous fumes… It exploded… Four Hobbits… Two Companies of nine, one black and the other white…**_

Selahir gasped, as if cold water had been poured over her head, as the vision ended. She was shaking and tears welled in her eyes. The pain of the visions increased with each episode. Her muscles relaxed from clenching and a headache began to form behind her eyes.

Oh, she was so tired…

* * *

"I had a vision last night."

Gandalf looked up from cleaning his boots at Selahir. She looked worn and older than one of the Maiar should. "Are you alright?"

The Seer ignored him and started packing. "I will come with you to Rivendell."

Gandalf paused. "What did you see?"

She looked up at him and, as a smile crept onto her face, replied, "Our futures."

* * *

Rivendell was the same as it had been many seasons before, if a bit empty.

Selahir paused on the trail that overlooked the Hidden Valley. How would she be welcomed? It would not be with open arms and glad smiles; her past and relationship to the Enemy was the cause of her being shunned everywhere she went.

"Well, let's not waste any more time," Gandalf said, striding past her. "Food and news await us."

"It is here," she murmured. "I can feel it."

Gandalf paused. "Will you be alright?"

She sighed. "It matters little. Come; Elrond already knows of us."

* * *

**A/N: that's the prologue done.**

**just wait until chapter 1! things really get interesting!**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE-

* * *

When Frodo walked into the Council of Elrond with Gandalf, he found Elves, Men and Dwarves seated in a circle. Next to him, Gandalf made a humming noise in his throat.

"She is not here yet…"

"Who?" Frodo asked.

Gandalf sat in a wood chair and sighed. "One who has much to say about the Ring. You will meet her soon, I daresay."

Elrond stood and called order. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old; you have been summoned here to answer to the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon a brink, this one Doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

The young Hobbit got to his hairy feet and stepped forward, withdrawing the gold band from a pocket and setting it down on a little pedestal.

The Council muttered amongst themselves.

Boromir stood up. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark and there was a growing thunder, but in the West a pale light lingered and out I heard a voice crying: Your Doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane shall waken." His eyes darkened as he reached out to touch the Ring. "Isildur's Bane…"

"Boromir!" warned Elrond as Gandalf reached for his staff.

A silver disk embedded itself in the pedestal between the Ring and the Man's hand. There was a collected gasp and heads turned around to see who had thrown the disk. Boromir stumbled back a few steps.

"No Man will ever touch the Ring again, while I still draw breath!"

Frodo gasped as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen stepped into the circle. She was as tall and as slim as a birch tree, her hair the color of corn silk; cut short in the front and left long in the back. Long, pointed ears poked out, the right adorned with small, silver balls while a black feather hung from her left lobe.

Her dress was mauve with a high collar and a slit in the skirt all the way up her thigh. The sleeves were pleated bells and were virgin white. A coral corset bound her waist and a silver-coin belt rode low on her hips. She carried a blackened staff with a deep crook on the end. And her eyes…they were yellow and cat-like.

And she stood before Boromir, looking like a fearsome warrior ready to draw out a horrible punishment.

Gandalf cleared his throat. "Selahir. Glad you could join us."

Her gaze never left Boromir as she said calmly, "Sorry I'm late. But it's so nice to see that some things have not changed in three thousand years." She pressed the crook of her staff under Boromir's chin. "Do you know who I am, Gondorian?"

Boromir jerked his head away from her staff. "My people call you Ringheryn; the Cold Lady. But most know you as the Seer of Middle-Earth."

A cold smile touched Selahir's lips. "Yes, I remember Isildur calling me that. We never did like each other much. Even before he stole the Ring and doomed many." She turned from the Man and sat down on Gandalf's other side.

"It is a gift," protested Boromir. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the Enemy at bay with the blood of our people, and are your lands not kept safe? Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy! Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it," said a Ranger. "None of us can! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would Ranger know of this matter?" sneered Boromir.

An Elf from the Woodland Realm stood up. "This is no mere Ranger! He is Aragorn; son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

All eyes fell onto Aragorn. Frodo heard Selahir murmur something herself in a language that had not been spoken for ages. Boromir sized the Ranger up. "Aragorn? So this is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," the Elf continued.

"Sit down, Legolas," Aragorn said in Elvish. The Elf sat.

Boromir sneered and sat down as well. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf said gruffly. "We cannot use it."

"Then what can be done?" a Dwarf asked. He turned to Selahir. "What do you suggest, O Seer?" His tone was reverent and it warmed her heart. Yet the path she was about to suggest was folly and, if taken, would be her own ruin.

"There is only one choice," she said slowly. "One that has been made clear to me. The Ring must be destroyed. It must be thrown deep into the fiery chasm from whence it came; thrown into Mount Doom."

There was silence at her words.

"One does not simple walk into Mordor," Boromir said at last. "It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep… And the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust; the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume."

"I have been there before, Gondorian," Selahir said softly, her eyes on the Ring, yet far away. "I remember Sauron's land perfectly enough. It can be done."

Boromir gritted his teeth. "Not with ten thousand men could you do this! It is folly!"

Legolas stood up again. "Have you heard nothing that the Seer has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" the Dwarf growled.

"And if we fail what then?" Boromir demanded of the Seer. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

Suddenly all but Elrond, Frodo, Aragorn and Selahir were on their feet and arguing loudly.

Frodo and Selahir watched the Ring, dismayed as it's evil began to consume the Council. Finally, Frodo had had enough.

"I will take it!" the Halfling cried, jumping to his feet. "I WILL TAKE IT!"

All quieted down as they heard the unlikely voice of the Hobbit. Selahir looked at the Hobbit in amazement and felt a deep stirring of emotion for him.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," Frodo said firmly. "Although I do not know the way."

Gandalf stepped forward. "I help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. So long that it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stood and knelt before the Halfling. "By my life or death I can protect you; I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas pronounced.

"And my ax," the Dwarf, Gimli, said.

Boromir looked at Frodo with a hooded gaze. "You carry that fate of us all, little one. Yet if this is the will of the Council, Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!"

Selahir jumped as a fat Hobbit ran past her from the gardens and stood next to Frodo. "He's not going anywhere without me!"

"No, indeed," Elrond said with a smile. "It seems impossible to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not." Sam blushed.

"Wait! We're coming, too!" Two more Hobbits ran into the room.

"Dear me, they're everywhere," Selahir muttered, her eye dancing. _Four Halflings_...

"You'd have to send us back home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry proclaimed.

"Anyway," Pippin said, "you need people of intelligence to go on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." **(A/N: oh, pippin! we love you!)**

Elrond looked at them all. "Nine companions. So be it; you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

It was a declaration that sealed all of their fates.

And only Selahir knew it.

* * *

The Hobbits were spying on her.

"Do you know," she said loudly, "it is quite silly hiding from a woman who watches everything for a living?"

There was a pause and then Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin walked in, looking rather sheepish. "We just wanted to find out more about you," Frodo explained apologetically. "There wasn't time during the Council."

Selahir smiled. "Well, in my time, when we wanted to know more about someone, we talked with them. We didn't sneak about." She hesitated. "Well, no. That's not entirely true, now that I think on it. I did snoop around myself, in my youth."

"How old are you?" Pippin asked, earning himself a kick from Sam. "Sorry! I just meant… Well, you Elves live for so long…"

"I am not an Elf," Selahir replied.

They stared at her. "But…your ears…"

"Are slightly different than any Elf you will see," she interrupted. She turned her head to the side so they could see her ear more fully. "My ears are longer and more pointed."

"Why is that?" Merry asked.

She turned back to them. "I am a Maia; the last one remaining here on Middle-Earth."

They still looked confused.

Selahir sighed and relaxed into her chair, gesturing for them to sit on the floor in front of her. "In the beginning, there were spirits; the Valar were strongest and the Maia lesser beings, but still great. We lived in Valinor; it is more commonly known as the Undying Lands now. I was born there and I grew up there with my brother. Later, we found ourselves here, in Middle-Earth, watching as Dwarf, Elf and eventually Man grow. But, of course, the paradise the Valar had hoped to create was shadowed by one of their own."

"Morgoth," Frodo whispered.

"Ah, so you know the story? Yes, Morgoth appeared and corrupted many." A sad look entered her eyes. "And many more died. Hundreds of years passed, until I and the Elf Fёanor led an army to Morgoth and defeated him. In that last battle, one the ancient jewels- the Silmarils- shattered and pierced my eyes. As a result, I was given the ability to see into the future. I returned to Valinor once more to see Morgoth cast into the Void and then I returned to Middle-earth and made a blood oath to forever protect this world from any and every evil."

"You saw Morgoth fall," Sam said in awe. "That was ages ago!"

"Did you see Sauron fall?" Frodo asked.

Selahir smirked sadly. "Aye. Sauron was corrupted by Morgoth. He was exiled here to Middle-Earth after his master fell. He was repentant in the beginning…but something happened. I don't know what; perhaps Morgoth had corrupted him more than anyone could realize. He started to become evil again. I didn't realize how evil until he had already created the Ring. I was there, along with Elrond, when Isildur cut the Ring from Sauron's hand."

Now an angry glint entered into the cat-like eyes. And some other emotion. "Elrond and I told Isildur to destroy the Ring forever. But he stole away, betraying all of us and sealing so many fates. From that time on, I have dwelt alone in the forests, having no company but my own and hating Men."

The Hobbits were silent.

"It reacts to you," Frodo said suddenly. "The Ring. I…I don't think it likes you."

Selahir laughed. "No. It wouldn't. The Ring is an extension of Sauron himself; the object does not react well to me because the master fears me."

"Fears you?" they repeated.

"Aye. As a Maia, I possess great supremacy. As the Seer...even I do not know the full extent of my power."

"Then why do you not come with us to Mordor?" Frodo asked. "If you took a blood oath…"

"And who says I'm not coming with you?" Selahir interrupted, sitting up straight and looking insulted. "Just because I'm not part of the Fellowship, doesn't mean that I'm not coming with you! This quest is going to be dangerous; all nine of you will need my protection. Especially Gandalf; I will never understand how that old coot manages to stay alive after all the trouble he gets himself into."

The Hobbits ducked their heads suddenly.

The Seer sighed. "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

A gnarled hand clapped her on the shoulder and Gandalf smirked down at her. "Telling lies to the young, Erebess? I am shocked."

"Oh, your actions speak for themselves, Mithrandir," she chuckled. She used her staff to hoist herself out of her chair. "Now, if you will excuse me gentlemen…I have an old friend to pay my respects to."

* * *

The shards of Narsil glinted in the fading light. Selahir knelt before the pedestal they lay on, murmuring a prayer in the ancient tongue of the Valar and Maiar. She wore a dark cloak with the hood pulled low over her face and her staff rested in one hand on the floor.

"You saw it happen."

The Seer stopped in her prayers. "You should know not to interrupt when someone is praying for the welfare of the world." She stood up and turned to face the intruder, leaning on her staff for support. "Yet your bloodline is not rife with courtesy."

Aragorn bowed his head. "I apologize, my lady. I was taught better."

Selahir bowed her head in return. "I am pleased to see that the line was not broken." She scrutinized him. "Incredible… You look very much like Isildur, son of Arathorn."

Aragorn didn't seem to like the praise. "Have you seen the outcome of all this?"

Selahir cocked her head to the side. "Would you like me to try?"

No answer.

The Seer closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she spoke, her voice was hoarse and broken. "I see battles ahead. Long and arduous battles. You will fight, heir of Isildur. You will lead many and loose comrades. I see shapes of Men, Orcs and other nightmares of the world. I see a child…" She gasped and staggered.

Aragorn caught and steadied her. "Lady?"

Selahir ran a hand over her face. "Forgive me. It is unwise to pry into specific futures."

* * *

**A/N: so, i am writing the prequals to this. but they take place during the Silmarillion and it is incredibly hard for me to recreate that world into something we'd all understand. but, it's coming along very well.**

**so, review if you like. review if you have any critiques, but be kind.**

**follow me on Twitter: CartmellA**

**and let me know, so i don't feel confused as to why people i have never met are following me. XD**

**also, fan/cover art is greatly appreciated**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO-

* * *

The morning dawned clear and bright.

The Fellowship was already preparing to leave. The Hobbits were packing up a pony, Legolas was cleaning his bow, Gimli was standing proudly at the gates, Boromir was tightening his bracers, Aragorn was bidding farewell to the Lady Arwen and Gandalf was smoking a pipe.

"But where is she?" Sam asked.

"Who?" Boromir questioned.

"Selahir," the stout Hobbit said. "She said she would be accompanying us."

"That is good," Gimli said happily. "Having the Seer with us will be a fortunate thing!"

Boromir scoffed. "I do not trust her. She brings only chaos and destruction."

"Ooh, that's nice," a lilting voice said behind them. Selahir was dressed in black leather and a dark purple cloak. Her pale hair was pulled back into a tight braid that fell to the small of her back, accessorized only by a copper band that tucked behind her long, pointed ears. Her cat-like eyes glittered as she sauntered up to the party. "I feel right at home after that greeting."

Boromir had the decency to look abashed. Gimli bounced forward and bowed. "Lady Selahir! It will be an honor to journey with you!"

Selahir's tight expression melted into a small smile and dipped her head to the dwarf. "I knew Aluё was in his right mind when he created you." She stepped past Gimli, leaving him speechless, and ran a critical eye over the Hobbits.

Around his neck, Frodo felt the Ring shudder. He shifted slightly. Selahir caught his gaze and her eyes turned both compassionate and sad. The Ring whispered and then was still.

Gandalf put out his pipe and stood up. "Well, now that we're all here… I do believe we should start walking."

Selahir straightened up, closed her eyes and gripped her staff tightly until her knuckles were white. She said something in a language that none, not even Legolas or Gandalf, could understand. Yet, to Frodo's ears, it sounded familiar although he was sure he had never heard anything so beautiful. The sun burst from the clouds, turning the Hidden Valley gold. Beams swirled around Selahir, and for a moment she turned transparent. Her hair turned a healthy shade of tarnished gold, her skin tanned and the red around her eyes disappeared. She was beautiful, glorious!

The Seer opened her eyes and they were almost human. Then she stepped forward and the spell was shattered; she was once again pale and frightening. A different kind of beauty.

* * *

"What was that you said?" Pippin asked the Seer as the Company left the Hidden Valley.

Selahir glanced at him. "It was Valarin; the ancient language of the spirits of Ainur. None but those who remember understand it."

"Remember what?" Sam asked, guiding the pack horse around a boulder.

A melancholy look overcame Selahir. "Valinor." The name sent a feeling over the Company. It felt different to each, but it instilled a sense of greatness in them all. "The Elves and Dwarves know it as the Undying Lands. Men call it Numenor. But, to me, it is known by another name."

They waited.

"Home. The place I was born." The skin around her mouth tightened. "The one place I can never see again."

"Why not?" Pippin asked.

Gandalf cleared his throat. "Selahir, could you come help an old man?"

Pippin flushed as the Seer swept past him to the front where Gandalf walked. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"She knows," Legolas assured him. "The Tale of the Seer is unknown. And what little is known is sad, for she was never what she is now. You saw when the sun came out?"

The Hobbits nodded.

"According to those who remember the First Age, that was what Selahir looked like. Then, she was known by her real name."

"Her real name," Frodo murmured. He absent-mindedly touched the Ring. How terrible; to lose who you were completely, to never again see your home. Frodo thought how he would feel should he never see the Shire again and had to fight back tears.

Poor Selahir.

* * *

When they set up camp for the night, Selahir sat apart from the Fellowship. While they sat in a semi-circle around the fire, she sat on a high rock, staring up at Eärendil, her cloak pulled up, nearly hiding her in the fading light.

Aragorn got up and fixed a bowl of food.

"Another helping?" Boromir laughed. "Are you turning into a Hobbit?"

Aragorn shook his head. "This is for Selahir." He walked away from the firelight and toward the Seer, who was as still as a petrified rabbit.

"What can you see, Aragorn?" Her voice had lost the lilting accent and was once again harsh and ill-used.

Aragorn looked up at the sky. He picked out constellations and the individual stars. He saw the waning half-moon. There were a few clouds. "Nothing out of the ordinary. What do you see?" He handed her the soup and bread.

"Hard times," was the ominous answer. She tore her gaze away from the sky and accepted the food. "The future changes constantly, but it is not changing this time. All I can see are bloody battles and disgusting creatures."

"And Sauron?"

Selahir was quiet for a long time. When she finally spoke, her voice was almost child-like. "I try to not see him. It…hurts."

Aragorn looked at her in concern. "He attacks you?"

"No," she said quickly. "No, he-he would never harm me. At least, not physically." She could tell her was confused. "We knew each other long ago. The closest of friends. He may be evil now, but there is still a part of Sauron that remembers Valinor."

* * *

In the black land of Mordor, the Dark Lord Sauron stood at his _palantir_, watching the face of Selahir. He could not see where she was or who she was with, but it was enough to see her.

The long years had been kind to her; her delicate face was unlined and flawless. But there was a sadness in her eyes. It was all Morgoth's fault! Had it not been for him, Selahir and Sauron would still be in Valinor; happy and pure and young.

Cursing his fallen master, Sauron tried to touch the Seer's image, but he was still spirit. His insubstantial hands passed thru the _palantir_, angering him further. The Dark Lord howled in frustration and spun away from the Seeing Stone.

Why did he torture himself? Why did he insist on watching Selahir when he couldn't touch her, couldn't hear her, couldn't speak with her?

_Why_?

* * *

**A/N: *hands out tissues***

**trust me, this is just beginning. okay, so cuz people have been asking what's what...**

**if you don't recognize anything, you're not die-hard Tolkien fans like me. the only thing here that is mine is Selahir. this other stuff is courtesy of mind-numbing study of _The Silmarillion_.**

**fan/cover art is awesome!**

**follow me on Twitter: CartmellA**


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE-

* * *

The Fellowship had been traveling for days. The Misty Mountains loomed ahead in the distance. Over the past few days, the Hobbits had taken a great liking to Selahir. Legolas was polite to her and meant it and Gimli's star-struck admiration had turned into camaraderie. Aragorn, for his part, was respectful of the Seer and always gave her the benefit of the doubt. Boromir was still fixed in his preconceptions of the Maia, but opened up to her slowly each passing day.

One night, they stopped among tall rocks and bushes for protection. Everyone was tired, so to save time and energy, Selahir pulled a few bushes and twigs together and lit them with a snap of her fingers.

The Hobbits eyes grew wide.

"How did you do that, Miss Sela?" Merry gasped.

Selahir smiled slightly at the nickname the Halflings had given her. "One of the many tricks learned over the years."

"Nice trick," Gimli chuckled.

Selahir hummed in amusement. "Isildur said the same thing when he first saw it."

Both Aragorn and Boromir looked up from unrolling their bedrolls. "You knew him well?" Aragorn asked.

"What was he like?" Boromir whispered.

Selahir settled down by the fire, placing her staff across her lap. "He was a courageous fighter; one of the best. But he was thick-headed and very stubborn." A small smile touched her lips and a far-away look entered her yellow eyes. "And he had a good heart. Those who knew him were lucky."

"But he took the Ring," Legolas said.

The Seer's fond look vanished and was replaced by cold fury. "Yes. And he paid for his folly with his life! As I warned him it would."

"What about Sauron?"

All eyes looked to Frodo. The Hobbit had his large blue eyes trained on the Seer. "You said you knew him well. What can you tell us about the Enemy?"

Selahir slowly looked at him. "What does the Ring tell you?"

Frodo frowned. "It tells me you are keeping secrets from us."

Suddenly Selahir laughed. She threw back her head and the sound was music to their ears. She stood up and walked away. "Of course I am keeping secrets. That is my curse, Frodo Baggins!" She continued to chuckle until the night swallowed her up.

* * *

Selahir was roused one morning to the sound of Sam starting breakfast. She sat up from her place against a semi-circular rock and smiled slightly at the new dawn.

"Good morning, Miss Sela," Sam greeted. She nodded at him and got to her feet. Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas were awake as well and it seemed that Boromir was beginning to stir.

It happened so suddenly, it was hard to tell what set the vision off. But it began as a sharp pain in her head. Selahir cried out and had the sensation of falling before the vision consumed her.

_**A dark place… Freezing cold…the Hobbits cold and blue…a fell voice on the air… A sea monster of old…Frodo falling into a dark pool… A broken bridge…Gandalf fading from sight… Goblins screeching in her ears… A white tomb deep underground… A deep and mighty roar that she had not heard for nearly three ages…**_

"Selahir!"

The vision ended abruptly and Selahir became aware of hands gripping her. She twisted and flailed her fists and kicked. Her hands connected with someone's face and her right boot with a knee cap. Boromir and Gimli staggered away from her.

"Be still, my lady!" Aragorn said, not unkindly. "You are safe!"

Selahir took in her surroundings and felt foolish. Everyone was standing in a circle around her, but they quickly stepped back. The Seer realized that blood-tears were crusting on her cheeks and she wiped the away. "Forgive me. I cannot tell when a vision will strike."

"What did you see?" Gandalf demanded.

"A Balrog…" she choked out. "I heard it. I thought them all destroyed… And a-a tomb."

The Hobbits shuddered.

"I am unsure what this means," Selahir whispered. She placed a hand over her face and her shoulders shook. She lurched to her feet and ran into the wilderness. Boromir made to follow her, but Gandalf stayed him.

"Let her be," the Wizard said sadly. "Visions are taxing on her. In more ways than one."

"Are they always like that?" Merry asked.

Gandalf shook his head gravely. "I have seen her brought to near catatonic states. Other times she barely twitches." He sighed and sat back down and started smoking his pipe. "I fear for her. I have always feared for her. Selahir does not deserve what has been forced upon her. She deserves to be in Valinor with…" He coughed. "Well, that is a story for her to tell."

Selahir did not return until the sun was in the sky and breakfast nearly finished. She looked older and the red around her eyes was darker. But she smiled and sat down to eat the food Frodo had saved for her.

"Are you alright now?" he asked.

"I have recovered from the shock," she said.

The Ring whispered and Frodo blinked. "Sela?"

"Mm?"

"What really happened between you and Sauron?"

The Seer didn't look at him. Her expression became sorrowful. "That, my dear Hobbit, is a tale for another time. Let's not spoil a lovely day."

Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin to swordfight. "Two… One… Five… Good! Very good. Again."

"Move your feet!" Aragorn advised from the sidelines.

"That's good, Pippin!"

"Thanks."

"Faster!"

Boromir swung at Merry this time. Selahir was so engrossed at what they were doing; the sound of Gimli's voice nearly startled her. "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way 'round. Gandalf we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome!"

At the mention of Moria, Selahir stiffened and her ears actually twitched. Frodo noticed this and his brow wrinkled. "Sela?" he asked quietly.

Gandalf shook his head wisely. "No Gimli, I would not take that road unless I had no other choice."

The Seer relaxed. "Moria…has ever haunted my mind," she murmured to Frodo.

"Come on, good!" Boromir encouraged, drawing their attentions away from Gandalf and back to the swordplay.

"Ow!" Pippin cried in pain, dropping his sword and clutching his hand.

"Sorry!" Boromir apologized quickly, moving quickly to help the hobbit. Pippin moved faster than any of them expected and he charged at Boromir, kicking him in the shins and tackling him. Merry added his weight and the three of them fell to the ground.

"Get him!" Pippin yelled as the two tried to keep Boromir pinned to the floor.

"For the Shire!" Merry cried

"Hold him, Merry!"

Both Selahir and Frodo laughed at the scene.

"Gentlemen, that's enough," he chuckled. The Hobbits leapt up from Boromir and tackled Aragorn to the floor. Selahir nearly doubled over in merriment.

"What is that?" Sam asked, pulling the Seer's attention away from the wrestling bunch. She looked past Legolas and into the sky, her eyes narrowing in on the suspicious dark cloud.

"Nothing, just a wisp of cloud" Gimli dismissed.

"It's moving fast and against the wind" Boromir spoke.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried, identifying the creatures with his keen elven eyes.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled.

Selahir grabbed Frodo and Sam with a strength that did not match her size and forced them into a cluster of bushes. As she crouched down between them, tossing her hood up to cover her pale hair, her hand brushed against Frodo's chest. Over where the Ring hung around his neck.

Both were accosted by visions that were not of the future, but of the past.

_**Selahir running on a white beach, her hair golden and her skin pink… The Sea's surf trying to catch her bare feet as she ran… A man with dark hair lifting the small girl in his arms and spinning her around… A black land riddled with spires of jagged rock… A large spirit with burning eyes and three gems fixed into a spiked crown…The spirit being banished… The dark man becoming less handsome and more cruel… The Great Eye**_…

"Spies of Saruman!" Gandalf's voice freed Selahir and Frodo and they scrambled away from each other, pale and shaking. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras!"

* * *

The foot of the mountain was cold. Snow did not start to fall until a good three miles up, but nevertheless, it was freezing!

"We will rest here," Gandalf decided. "Gather what extra strength we can and we will begin the climb on the morn."

When night fell, Selahir took the first watch. She sat with her back to them all, her staff in her lap and cloak pulled securely around her small frame.

"Were you ever going to tell us?" Frodo suddenly spoke.

Everyone looked at Selahir's back, which had gone rigid. "Frodo," she said in the hoarse voice. "Forget what you saw."

The Hobbit stood up. "Have you forgotten?"

"Of course not!" She stood and seemed to tower over them all. Darkness surrounded her, the red around her fell eyes turned almost black and her cat pupils became thin slits. "The agony, the betrayal, the hurt and the anger have never left me!" Her pale face twisted into a terrible expression of disgusted hate. "How can I forget such ugly hate?"

All cowered before her, including Gandalf. But Frodo did not. He stood firm, but with an expression of immense pity.

Selahir became herself again and she seemed appalled at what she had done.

"Are you trying to save him?" Frodo asked.

Just like that, the Seer was a little girl again and she fell to her knees and wept. She wept clear tears, not the bloody vision-tears. She wept for the age she had not shed a tear in. She felt small arms envelop her and Frodo rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"No," she sobbed at last. She sniffed. "I have long since accepted that my brother will never be saved."

"What are you saying?" Aragorn demanded. "What are you two talking about?"

Selahir stood and Frodo passed her his handkerchief. She dabbed at her eyes. "It is time you all new the truth. It is time, at last, for my story to be heard."

Gandalf suddenly knew. All of the riddles and secrets he knew of the Seer came together and he stood up quickly. "Selahir," he warned. "Are you sure…"

She held up a hand to silence him. The movement shocked the Company; no one had ever dared to silence a Wizard. "I have been silent long enough, Mithrandir. The time has come."

She took a shuddering breath and said, "My brother…

…is Sauron."

* * *

**dun dun dun**

**reveiws are love!**


End file.
